Why don't you love me?
by Animaniac108
Summary: Madeline is just your average girl,she was born as an orphan, she was taken in by her aunt,who she calls "mother" , goes to school,is bullied almost everyday, has weird friends, likes anime and is musically talented. yeah... is she really that normal? i guess not. what more when strange beings come into her life? rated T for violence and language.no pairings..yet...
1. Chapter 1: is it normal?

**It's my first fanfic and I know it'll suck. This chapter is about how Madeline's (my OC's name, and the main character) day will start… will her day turn out to be just ANOTHER boring day? We'll find out soon…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI,IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE. I ONLY OWN MY OCs AND THE PLOT**

**now... ON WITH THE FANFIC~!**

* * *

I woke up in my room for another boring day. I stared at my lavender and dark purple striped wall. My T.V. was decorated with purple gems and some swirly patterns on the frame. The book shelf, which was lavender with some purple swirly pattered, was filled with my Greek mythology books, a few story books my mother told me to read for my 5-years-old sister, my bff's favorite manga (even though I don't even read them that much), my favorite books (which are based in the Victorian era), cook books, sketch pads, my WONDERFUL collection of Harry Potter books (which were given to me by my uncle for Christmas), and some other books I really didn't bother to read… anyways…I sat up from my back-aching position (Which was lying down, face flat on the pillow) and rested my back on the head-board of my fully lavender and purple bed.

So basically, my room was fully lavender and purple, except for some white areas and my maple, but shiny, floor. The walls were lavender and purple. The T.V. was black, but it was decorated with lavender and purple. The Air Conditioner was white, but also decorated with purple and lavender. My door was white and purple. My table was maple and simple with a touch of lavender. The lights around my room were normal, but the "care" was purple. My chairs were purple and lavender. My closet was purple and lavender.

To cut it all short, it's a "PURPLE WONDERLAND" …

Why? Because:

1) **Purple** is my favorite color

2) **Purple** soothes my mind

3) **Purple** helps me remember things

4) **Purple** is a VERY pretty color…other than red…

ANYWAYS…

I slipped the covers off of me and walked over to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear today. I chose a red and purple dress. It had an empress cut, a design that says "I'm a really nice girl, wanna be my friend?" and my favorite colors… red's my favorite color as well. Just because I have an addiction to purple doesn't mean I like purple and ONLY purple… it reached until my knees and it had no sleeves and I had to wear a cardigan over it. The cardigan I chose was a simple black one, which, like a lot of cardigans, reached my elbows.

After all that, I placed it, layer by layer, on my bed (which was now fixed) and took my towel and ran to my all-purple bathroom.

I finished taking a bath after around 10-40 minutes… don't blame me… I love taking bathes… nothing wrong with it…

As soon as I exited the bathroom with my purple robe wrapped around me, a smell of lavender, berries and cinnamon came along with me. I sat in front of my table-with-a-mirror-attached-to-it, I dried my hair with my purple hairdryer, being careful not to damage my brown, purple and red hair. You might be wondering my I would dye my hair as early as being an 13 year-old girl. Well, one, I was born with it, and two, I don't dye hair… it just damages the hair.

I wore my underwear and dressed up…

So… the day begins. I have a feeling this won't be any ordinary day... it feels... different...

* * *

**FIRST FANFICTION AND IT SUKZ!**

**It's too short...isn't it?**

**Well,readers, please review and tell me if you want something added… **

**I'm thinking of adding some Kuroshitsuji characters soon**

**Goodbye… for now…**


	2. Chapter 2: books,glasses and long hair

**CHAPTER TWO! YAY! I FEEL HAPPY TO KOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ MY FANFICTION! i feel glad... anyways! i'll be using some said stuff that aren't mine, so forgive me if i forget to put a disclaimer on 'em. it's around 7:00 am right now and my grannie's at the hospital, please pray for her safe recovery! for those who want cookies, please PM meh~! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Kuroshitsuji,Walking dead, Barbie (thank got), Barney, Harry potter, Ouran High School Host Club/ OHSHC or anything else that are obvious that i don't own. I only own Madeline,Amanda and the plot.**

**now, ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

* * *

Okay… now, I'm walking to the park to pick up my bff Amanda, 'cause she told me she'd help me with my math project.

Amanda Anister is a major otaku. She got me addicted to lots of anime, even though I'm not a big fan of anime, I do like it…a lot… She has brown hair that's very long. Her hair is straight on the top, then, it becomes really curly towards the end. Her hair reaches until her waist. Her eyes are dark brown and her skin is fair…I think that's the word… ANYWAYS! She was wearing a t-shirt that's pink that said "I LOVE A MAN IN PINK" in swirly letters that are covered in pink. Her shorts reaches until her mid-thigh and had chains on 'em.

"MADELINE!" she yelled at me with her ear-bleeding high-pitched voice. God. That woman's CRAZY. She yells at me even if we're like, I dunno… 5 feet away! LITIRALLY! "Dude! You tryin' to make my ears bleed!? AGAIN!?" I emphasized the word 'again' by flailing my hands in the air and then covering my ears.

"no~ silly girl~!" THAT'S THE CRAZY PART! She gets all 'SHOUTY AND CRAZY' to 'sweet and innocent girl who does not try to turn her friends deaf with her power-screech…oops… I mean… mother-like tone…' "ugh! Let's just go! We're wastin' daylight! I don't wanna get attacked by walkers from walking dead (** A/N I DO NOT OWN W.D.** ) !" and with that, we left the park while kids stared at us like they'd seen Barbie (** A/N THANK GOD,I DON'T OWN IT!** ) and Barney (**yet again… THANK GOD I DON'T OWN IT!** ) smoochin'…. Yeah… it 'aint a nice thing to imagine…

when we reached the library, the first thing I noticed was the male trying to get a book from a really high shelf. The dude had REALLY long hair, which was brown and tied with a red ribbon, and wore a butler's uniform. I never even knew there were still butlers… I mean… IT'S THE 21st CENTURY! …he had these circular glasses which looked like Harry Potter's (**A/N do not own... sadly**) glasses…So yeah, as you could imagine, he was really clumsy… how'd I kow? Well, it's really not that obvious. Let me state the reasons why:

**the ladder he was on was swaying left to right**

**the books he was carrying were falling from his grasp**

**he was crying out for help (which others ignored,maybe the others thought he was just seeking attention or sumthin' )**

AND FINALLY…

**he finally decided to let all the other books go and grab the one book he was after… and slipped off…**

Since I'm the type who would anyone's life ahead of mine, I did what I could do. That was to grab a table,grab a random pillow I saw on the floor and let him fall.

It was a good thing the table didn't break or anything and that the dude was safe, but I just got hit on the head by 3 hard books. I yelped and sunk to the floor, grasping my head and crying at the same time. One, because I was hit by the sharp areas and two, I swore I saw some blood on my hands after I held my head.

Being who I was, I ignored the pain, but sobbed, and picked the books of the guy up and gave them to him. My head hurt like hell, but, hey! I care for others more than I care for myself! I stumbled to his side,which was now on the floor, after he rolled off the table.

"i-I'm t-t-t-terribly s-s-s-sorry,miss! I should atone for my sins and die! " and after that, he took a knife, out of nowhere, and pointed the tip to his head. I was panicking! I wasn't going to let myself witness death! I did whatever popped into my mind… which was…

"h-hey… don't hurt yourself. Look. Are you really going to let me waste the effort and time for me to save your life? I know I'm a complete stranger to you, but, no one is a stranger in God's eyes. If you really want to atone,live. Live your life and cry for others. And smile while you're at it. You know why? 'cause I care for you. " I smiled whole heartedly and gave him a hug, making sure to take the knife away from his grasp first.

Do you know those dramatic times when you do something wrong and then the person you hurt did the complete opposite of the usual reaction of a hurt human and then there were sparkles on the back ground? Yeah… y'know… like Hunny/Honey-senpai's (I do not own OHSHC ) background of cuteness?

Well… it was just like that…

"y-you care? F-f-for.. **me**? THANK YOU~!" he then launched at me with a ready grizzly-dear-hug. Usually, a normal person would be running away, but I just let him hug me and laughed.

"M-MADDIE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? ARE YOU HURT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!? " yes, it was Amanda… sounding… worried… weird… but, eh… "y-yeah…" I said, as I stood up and lifted the man on the floor to his feet. He wasn't as heavy as I would have imagined him to be… "no worries… it's just a small scratch. No harm done… what about you, sir? Are you alright?" I asked the gaping man in front of me. He was really tall… wow… my neck must've hurt from trying to look into his eyes.

"m-more than alright! You saved me! TWICE! No one has ever done that willingly… thank you so much! What could I ever do to repay you?" I had to answer. You know why? If I refuse, people will just keep on bugging me about it and on how much they should repay. "well… what about this?" was what I said as I took a red and purple hand-made bracelet which had a charm of a heart with 'friends and love' written in the heart. He made a confused expression and said "huh?"

"be my friend~!" is what I said as I moved the bracelet from my hand to his. He looked at me,then at the bracelet,then at me, then at the bracelet, then at me again. "be your… FRIEND…? You want to be friends… with me? " I nodded

"this isn't a joke?" I nodded,yet again.

"you mean it?" another nod

"for reals?" ANOTHER nod

"willingly?" his eyes sparkled

… I swear… I thought only anime characters could do that… well… when I get home, imma be practicin' that 'sparkle-eyes' thing.

"yes" I said with a sigh " I mean it, and I'll be your friend, willingly." I put my right hand on my heart (not the heart-heart, I mean the chest-heart) "I promise."

He, once again, pulled me into a hug. Less hurtful this time. He said the answer I always got… "yes."

I plastered a friendly smile on my face "so,let's begin with an introduction." I said while sticking my hand out "My name is Madeline Marie Pharset, but you can call me 'Maddie'. What's yours"

He shook my hand and said " My name is Grell. Grell Sutcliff. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

And with that, we grabbed the books we needed and headed to my house. Amanda, Grell and I now wore the same bracelets I made.

It's a start of a new friendship. A new and happy friendship…

~_ ~(' v ')~ _~

At Madeline's house

When we arrived, i took my keys out. they were purple, yet again. the chain it was connected to was red and was connected to my bag. "listen, both of you. When we Get in, RESIST THE POWER OF CUTENESS! IT'LL DO THINGS TO YOU! R-E-S-I-S-T-!" and with that, they nodded. I carefully opened the door and popped my head in. looking left to right, i was sure that she wasn't there... until...

" guys... coast is clear c'mo-!"

" SISTER~!" then... she glompped me as hard as she could. I fell back and hit my head on something...

" OH, DEAR HEAVENS! MARISSA! DON'T DO THAT! YOU MIGHT HURT YOUR SISTER!... um... we have... guests...?" yup... my mom...

"mom. this is Grell. I met him a while ago. we were interested in the same book so we bumped into each other. funny right?" i lied when Grell was about to speak. but i knew he would say something stupid, so i cut him off.

"well,come in~!" My mom's the type who's sweet and kind,then she becomes those types that go RAGE on you if you hurt her daughters or her. we stepped in and I sighed, since my lil' sister wouldn't let go of me. "Marissa, please let go. I promise i won't go away." I held her arms. I'm sure i saw everyone stare at us... *sparkles come in* "y-you won't go away? you promise? no one will take you away? no one will separate us? we'll be together?" GOD! THIS KID'S TOO KAWAII~! i nodded and unwrapped her arms and knelt down so that we could speak to each other in eye level. I smiles at her "NO ONE will separate us. that is a promise. " I think i saw Grell crying... dramatic much...

"AH~ SUCH LOVE FOR EACH OTHER~ IT MELTS MY HEART~!" and everyone stared at him...

i don't know why... but... when i'm with him... the atmosphere changes... it's like...

**A SHADOW...**

* * *

**YAY~! GRELL'S FINLLY HERE~! I know it's short... but i'll try to make it longer each update... don't hate me~! announcements:**

**Animaniac108: no tables,pillows or books were hurt during the making of this chapter. only Maddie was hurt**

**Madeline: h-hey! and i still am!**

**Animaniac108: *pushes Maddie off the stage and bows* please ignore her. she's desperate...please R&R. and with that, i bid you a good day/night, dear readers. *takes a hanky out and waves it dramatically* 'TILL NEXT TIME~!**


	3. Chapter 3: surprises,dances and Roses

**Hi everyone~ 3rd chappie~ yay~! i've not much to talk about... so... on with Le Fanfic~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI. I ONLY OWN MADELINE AND AMANDA~**

* * *

So, here I am, sitting on the bed… and wondering "why do I feel as if she's not my mother?" why? Because, I don't feel like a girl should feel when their beside their moms… I mean… I love her and all, but… she feels… different… Mom and I look NOTHING alike. I have blue eyes, and she has hazel eyes. I have brown,purple and red hair, and she has blonde hair. I have fair skin, and she looks really pale. I have rosy cheeks, and she has white cheeks ( not literally ). My lips are pink/ red-ish… and hers are brown-ish-red.

I woke up from my thoughts when a knock came to my door. Guess who… " Maddie? Can I speak with you for a moment?" right on time… "come in,mom…" She came in and said, "honey, I have a surprise for you later… come meet me later at the park. Mommy's gotta take care of some business from 10:00 a.m. until 1:30 a.m. again-" I glanced at the clock 9:45 a.m…. she'll leave us again… doesn't she love us? "- or maybe even longer… It's an urgent meeting. I'll get my break at around 7:00 p.m., so meet me at 7:15. Alright?" she was crying… but,why?

"A-Alright,mother. Just don't cry. I'll promise to be there with Amanda and Gr-" I was cut off by my mom. "no. you have to go alone." She sounded serious. This worried me. She never sounded this serious, only when I was about to be hit by a truck and she beat up the driver for it. She was always so cheerful and giddy most of the time. She's rarely like this… "y-yes,mom. I will. " and after that, she hugged me, kissed my forehead, said her byes and left.

This feels so wrong. How come I have a feeling this won't turn out well? It's MOM we're talking about. Miss "sunshine,rainbows and all things Nyan-cat"… I guess. So, it SHOULD end well. "MAAAADIEEE~!" Amanda barged in with a cheeky and playful grin. "GAH! DON'T SCREAM AT ME!" I yelled at her for being far too noisy. But, hey! It's Amanda! It's normal for her… "GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT~!" "WHAT!?" she put her hands inside her pockets and said " WE'RE GOING TO A GRAND PARTY! A BALL~!" " a WHAT?" I put on my best "WTF did you just say?" face and stared at her with it. "A BALL~! It's like a prom, but well mannered and stuff~ y'know! Like in the 18th century? Where everyone had to wear formal clothes and women had to wear corsets?"

"and by 'WE' you mean…?" I raised a questioning eyebrow "You, Me and Grell~!" she exclaimed happily. "but… won't we need… um… 'dates' or 'partners'? " I asked. "we don't need 'em~! Since you and I come from wealthy and known families, we get to attend~! We can also bring our friends along with us~!" and… BOOM! Sudden realization… she said 'wealthy' and 'known' families are coming… which means… s-h-i-z… "HOLY SHIZ! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THAT MEANS SAMUEL'S GONNA BE THERE!" I was soooooo dead!

Samuel Adam Kington, my rival in everything.** He's the idiot** who put the lizard in my bag in 3rd grade!** He's the idiot** who filled my locker with paint balloons,which splattered all over me and ruined all my books in 4th grade!**He's the idiot** who lifted my skirt and showed my undies to everyone in 5th grade! **HE'S the idiot** who replaced all my books with porn in 6th grade! **HE'S THE IDIOT** WHO _KISSED_ **ME** IN 7TH GRADE! AND THAT WAS LAST WEEK!

The Kington family has always been the Pharset family's rival in business and stuff…

"yup~!" Amanda cheered as if she doesn't know about the wall I put between us. "do you NOT know about our family's relationship?" "nope~!" SEE!? I facepalmed at her stupidity. "no worries~ it's a masquerade ball~ we'll be wearing masks~" I sighed in relief. Maybe he won't notice that I'm there… "THANK GOD~!" I don't know what I would do if he saw me there! GAWD! Wait… a ball… which means…

~the pattern of facial expressions:~

when:

~I found out that there was a ball and I had to attend: ('_') say whaaa…?

~I realized I have to wear a dress that AMANDA chose: "(_) holy…

~I found out HE (Samuel) was attending: (o_e) oh… - (O~e) OH! - ( OAO ) AH!- (X~X) *dies*

~I found out we were wearing masks: (=o=) =3 phew~ *sigh*

and now…

~ I realized that I SUCK at dancing: (._.) this is gonna be tough…

"aww~ cheer up! My friend will help you with the dance~! He's an expert!" well.. at least THAT'S covered with! "and I have the PERFECT dress for you! Oh! And we're going to wear corsets~" y'know what? I think she's an even BIGGER idiot than I thought… " do you even know how painful wearing a corset can be?" "Nope~" go figure… and I facepalmed "you do know that slapping yourself with your hand on your face is going to bruise your pretty little face? Now, don't you?" came a nervous voice from the door. it's Grell~! "Hiya Grell~! " "it seems as your mother has planned something out for us~" "really? WHAT~!?" "WE'RE GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DANCE~!" this 'aint endin' well for me...

* * *

Okay... so... remember the time i agreed to be taught how to dance? well... I REGRET EVERYTHING!

It turns out that the teacher Amanda was talking about was actually as strict as Sebastian,when he tutors Ciel,that it... He Smacks my hand with his ruler for every mistake I make. GAWD! IT'S JUST A FRIGGIN BALL! NO ONE EVEN THROWS THOSE SORT OF PARTIES ANYMORE!

"Put your hand ON my shoulder! Not dig your nails in 'em! Move! And don't just stare-" more like 'GLARE' "- at me like that! You idiot! Stop stepping on my foot! WRONG! Sway!" after all of this, all i heard was "BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! NYAN-CAT! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! DANCE! BLAH! BLAH! **BLAH!**" so, after all of his screaming, i decided to dance... properly,this time.

I swayed to the rhythm and tried my best to stay calm after all of his ranting. "Ah~" d-did he just...never mind... "much better. Move with the rhythm-" that's what i'm TRYING to do,here! "- Slow and steady. Yes~ yes~ MUCH MUCH better~ you're getting a hang of it~ Now, add more grace and do more swaying." I did what i was told "More~ More~ Now, dance with me to the melodious dreams~" this was perfect. Sam wouldn't be able to even THINK that's me at the ball~ then... HE came in...

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER! AND STOP RUINING HER INNOCENCE!" speak of the devil... Guess who the fudge came in... =_= "shiz" i whispered... "COME, _**WEAK**_** ONE!"** OH,NO. HE DIDN'T! "YOUR SAVIOR HAS ARRIVED TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THE EVIL MAN-FROG!" I facepalmed and deadpanned...**  
**

If you answered: SAMUEL- you're right...

If you answered: The 'female dog' who tried to get killed and has a MILLION death wishes... -you get a tray of cookies from moi~!

YOU GOT IT! IT WAS HIM! THE ONE AND ONLY ASS HOLE, oops... i mean... SAMUEL.

"Samuel, get the HELL out of my house! you are in Pharset territories" I glared daggers at him. Seriously. If looks could kill, he'd be dead since the first time i'd lay my eyes on him... "C'mon, Dear Madeline~ I know you love **me**-" okay... now, he's just invading my personal space AND trying to seduce me. I mean, what kind of nemesis would wrap their arms around your waist and do that while your back is turned away from him/her? "-and NOT him." He pointed at Mr. Cartitch (the teacher).

"Excuse me,but we are practicing for the ball. Miss Pharset doesn't know how to dance PROPERLY." He said in a stern voice "so, if you'd be so kind as to let us be, we would like for you to leave so that we could resume our lessons." he said as he pulled me away from Samuel and wrapped his arms around me like a protective father. he's kindda sweet... aww...

"H-HEY! DON'T TAKE **MY** GIRL AWAY FROM ME! SHE LOVES ME! MORE THAN SHE'LL EVER LOVE YOU!" wait... is this... a LOVE confession? Fudge... i gotta get out here before-

"MADDIE~!" too late "My DEAR SWEET MADDIE~!" it was Amanda... if this was an anime, there would be hearts floating around her... " YOU GROW UP TOO FAST~! back then, you would say things like 'I'm forever alone' or 'I'm single, and will always be.' and stuff like that~ but now, i see that you have just taken part in a new relationship~ so, how many babies will there be? i'm expecting 2 or 3... or maybe even TWINS~!" My face was heating up! BLUSH TO THE MAX! DAMN!

"B-BAKA!" BLUSH MADNESS,ALERT! BLUSH MADNESS,ALERT! ABANDON ALL SHIPS! I REPEAT! ABANDON ALL SHIPS! AAAAAAAAH! IT'S TOO LATE! HSE'S ALREADY BLUSHING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" but... i was eventually cut off by a certain pervert. "i'm expecting 10~" he said with a smirk. I pushed *ahem*blackmailed and punched*ahem* them out of my room! I was blushing! **I** was BLUSHING!

god... kill me before they kill me!

~epic time skip to 6:30 pm,before Maddie's mom meets her at the park~

it's almost time to meet up with mom... I really can't wait~!

While I was walking to the park, I felt followed. as in, 'followed by a creepy stalker with a dangerous aura' kind of followed. And i did what most of the humans would do... find a butterfly and pretend to chase after... so that it won't be too obvious that i know about the dangerous man behind me. Finally finding a strangely colored butterfly, (it was purple and seemed to be leaving sparkles behind it ) I chased after it.

After minutes of chasing, i ended up in a flower field. and the flowers were my favorite! ROSES~!

I loved roses. 'cause i can compare myself to a rose~

anyways~

back to the 'stalker' topic

he was still chasing me! i saw a pitchfork in the middle of the rose garden, and it was surrounded by PURPLE roses~ PERFECT~

i walked over and picked up a few roses, secretly picking up the pitchfork in the process... and then...

I turned around to face the guy, when there was no one there... suddenly... **_WHAM!_**

_my head hurts... _

_my eyesight is blurry... _

_i feel weak... _

_i feel pain. _

_wait... _

_what's that?_

_ it's black..._

_ and moving..._

_ what is it?_

* * *

**OKAY~! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR THE DAY~ SEE YOU SOON~ PLEASE REVIEW~!**

**Animaniac108: Thanks~! that's all for now~**

**Madeline: see you all soon... *mumbles* my head still hurts...**

**Amanda: see you~**

**Grell: WAIT! I FORGOT TO PUT MY MAKE UP ON~!**

**Animaniac108,Madeline and Amanda: =_= we won't...**

**see you~ please review~**


	4. Chapter 4: food, blood and a madwoman

**Hello! new update! yay! if anyone knows Vocaloid and their songs, you might be able to get an idea about the next few chapters, more than the others who don't know the epicity ( my new word~ epic + some-random-word with "-ity" on it) of VOCALOID. But i still love those who don't... only less. JK~!**

**anyways~ my grandma is out of the hospital and some new people, who my gran-gran wants me to meet, just arrived from the airport. I can't wait to make new friends! maybe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and Vocaloid... if i did, i would've replaced Lizzy's cutesy attitude into a better attitude... as in, less jumpy and annoyingly obnoxious and more... well mannered? but, i'd still keep her cool and epic attitude when it comes to protecting Ciel from zombies with swords~ she's so cool like that! and bard wouldn't have an afro when the thing he touches blows up... not saying that afros are weird... just... *cries in/on the corner of the room with a dark and depressed aura* i still don't own Kuro and Voca... TT_TT**

**DON'T CARE~! on with le fanfic!**

* * *

It's so dark! I can BARELY see anything! Wait! Wh-what's… it's red… and… brown… I think it's…

I saw a girl, her dress was long and she was sitting on the floor… eating… _'what is she eating?'_ oh,god… is that… an **ARM**!? Holy shiz! I gotta get outta here! I turned to run away, when suddenly, something grabbed my leg. The thing was really _wet_ and _slimy_ and smelled funny...nd i like NONE of that

"Wh-whose there?" I asked with my childish voice. Something's REALLY strange here…

"hello~ are you here for dinner?please, stay, my name is Vanika Conchita. I am the master of the graveyard. You must be Madeline, the one who is said to be _'the cursed one'_ " I looked down to meet with brown eyes, brown hair and a bloody mouth… wait…_** BLOODY**_ mouth… dear god! _**SHE ATE THE ARM**_! _**SH*T**_!

"n-no thank you,miss Conchita. p-please let me go. I'm lost and I wanna go back home." I said as I struggled against her hold. She kept her grip on my like any madman would.

"no! stay here! I'm hungry! I've nothing to eat!" then, she started to lick her lips in a very odd manner. Her teeth were sharp and covered with blood.

"I would love for you to let me go. So that I could continue my search- H-HEY! AH!" it hurts! She's_ munching_ on my leg! IT GODDAMN HURTS! I felt something hot and wet travel from my cheeks to the floor. I was crying "AAAH! PLEASE! LET ME GO! IT HURTS! PLEASE! AAAH!" I fought and struggled, and that only made things worse!

"I'm hungry! Nothing's left! I ate everything here! Nothing to eat! NOTHING TO EAT!" she grinned like a madwoman and stared at me with her VERY large (like ear-to-ear) grin. Showing me her dagger-like sharp teeth. No. not just those canine teeth you might be thinking about. ALL her teeth.

"so I'll just eat YOU~!"

My vision became blurry… then…

I was in a castle. A big one. I saw a screen-like figure and it started to move. I saw two people. A maid and a butler. They were twins and they were both blonde… huh…

Suddenly, music started on playing

_"The castle that smells of rotting, lying deep in it's hallways_  
_The Last Supper that will soon begin again as always_  
_Foods on the table that no soul should ever be dared to dine_  
_And a woman smiling and eating them all up just fine"_

I was staring at a table, full of unwanted food. There were body parts, normal food and some stuff I would NEVER want to taste, let alone stare/look at. I turned, but the screen-like thing still remained in front of me.

_''This woman was referred to as Vanika Conchita_  
_She was once the greatest Epicúreo Señorita_  
_And then she decided to break the limits far beyond that_  
_Now the worse food others wouldn't touch is where she's left off at"_

It was her, sitting on a chair of velvet red and was on the middle of the large table. Then, it hit me... I **wasn't** looking at a screen. it was ALL REAL!

_"Always respect and honor her, pay tribute to our great Conchita_  
_Every food that exists today, they are all made only for her"_

The twins were now singing…they looked so… hopeless. Their eyes… they were full of darkness and looks like they've lost their shiny "hope"…

_"I'll eat up everything, everything that's in the world_  
_Until I feel that the emptiness inside me is gone_  
_The poison shining a sleek deadly blue_  
_Is the very best spice for a main course dish"_

She gobbled up anything and everything on sight… she clung to a man with blue hair, maybe the chef , and sunk her teeth into his skin. I felt so scared and my knees were like jelly. I dropped to the floor, for I have just witnessed what a cannibal looked like… and how she ate…

_"Eating up all of every single thing to the bone_  
_If it doesn't satisfy me, then I'll bite into plates_  
_If it's a delicious meal, then my tongue is blissful_  
_But wait until I decide at the end of the supper"_

Doesn't her stomach hurt from all that horrifying food? This woman's crazy! She just ate the plate! IT'S LIKE HER STOMACH WAS STRETCHY! GOD!

_"Once again, in fact 15th, her personal chef had appeared_  
_He asked her the same question she always heard as he neared_  
_'My Lady, would you please let me take some time off for a break?'_  
_Really, what was she doing, making the same useless mistake"_

Another chef, one with blue hair appeared. He looked so miserable. Just like those poor twins-made-slaves. He asked her the question, then, the wine glass she was holding was crushed under her grasp on it. The dark substance dripped on the floor, including her blood.

_"Always respect and honor her, pay tribute to our great Conchita_  
_Anyone that dares betray her, they will end up paying the greatest price"_

It was the twins again. They were holding something gruesome and new for her… *shivers*

_"I'll eat up everything, everything that's in the world_  
_Today, the menu is to be made especially special_  
_The hair that's shining a sleek wonderful pale blue_  
_Is the perfect topping for a salad hors d'oeuvres"_

She was going to eat him! My eyes felt a sting and pain. My hands covered my face as wet and hot tears rushed down my pale cheeks. This was too much for me… I want to go home… badly…

_"Eating up all of every single thing to the bone_  
_If that's not satiating, then I'll eat "another"_  
_Oh, my dearest young man, my butler standing there_  
_Please let me no longer wonder what you can taste like"_

She grabbed the yellow/blonde haired butler by the tie and started to eat his head off. I wanted to scream. My throat hurt. Like it was burning.

_"After she ate all she did, her castle was then quite hollow_  
_There was no one or anything left for her to swallow_  
_Even then, she still wanted more, even if she ate so crude_  
_The ultimate level of the horrible-both-ways type food"_

How could she want more? Doesn't she feel any guilt? She killed many,just for her to satisfy her hunger.

_"If I can't eat, then I'll be mad."_

"s-stop it…" I managed to say. Although, it was more like a whisper.

_"I'll eat up everything, every bit that's in the world_  
_When there was nothing left, I happened to look at my hand_  
_Just in time to save me, I thought and gave a grin_  
_'There's still something left that I haven't eaten yet' "_

"p-please. Just stop it." I now regained my voice.

_"The most horrible-both-ways food is Conchita_  
_Eating it fresh, oh yes, I don't care that I'm eating me_  
_Now I know the taste of everything that's in the world_  
_But now nobody will ever know what I can taste like"_

She just ate herself. By now, I was in a pool of blood. Red and crimson. I checked on my hands, they were covered with blood.

My mouth no longer felt dry and my throat was no longer soar. A metallic and iron-like taste filled my mouth. I stood up and ran to the mirror. Then, I saw something that I would forever regret seeing…

" n-no… this can't be true" in the mirror, I saw… a girl with blue eyes, brown,purple and red hair, and a bloody mouth… correct…

It was me…

* * *

I woke up panting and sweating… I was in my room and glad to be. I checked my leg, there was a red mark on it. It was a knife. It was sore and painful. I rushed to the mirror to check on my reflection. My canine teeth seemed a bit sharper, but above all that, I looked practically normal. I checked the time '10:45 am' I sighed. How long was I out? Loud footsteps broke my thought and my door was kicked open

"MADELINE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" it was Amanda. I sighed,yet again "yes. I am." Well… I didn't lie… I just kept a secret… I didn't tell her about the knife-like tattoo-scar-thing on my leg and my sore throat… wel… she didn't ask. " you were carried here by a man in a trench-coat and a top hat that covered his face last night at 7:00 pm! He brought you here, but he left as soon as Grell carried you and brought you in the house." "oh,I see… I'll go down in a while. I just wanna change and freshen up a bit." "okay. See you downstairs." She waved and left. Many questions popped in my mind… but I chose to ignore them…

But three question still lingered through my mind

_" what is 'the cursed one'? "_

_"why do I have a tattoo on my right leg?"_

And

_"why am I the 'cursed one'?"_

* * *

__**Finally~ done with chapter 4! even if you dang readers who say this fanfic suck and want me to end it,well... SUCK IT! BWAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING~! but,seriously...**

**My friend from school is forcing me to continue this fanfic,even though i know that it'll end up badly and i'd have many haters, but i still have some people who support me... right?**

**I respect all of your thoughts about this fanfic. Let it be bad, let it be good. just be warned... **

** .RETURN.**

**'till next time~! See you all soon~! and don't forget to review~! **

**Bye NEE~!**


	5. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

HI! Animaniac108 here!

so, how are you guys doin'? great? good? bad?

well, anyways. back to the reason **THIS**is here.

One thing's that i'll be uploading my chapters in DA and they will be in my journal (( 'cuz they won't let me publish it as fan fiction :P ))

anther this is... so that i can post my art of the stories there at the same time.

so, if you want to know my account, it's "Animaniac-108"

note: there is a "-" in between Animaniac and 108.

and, btw, if anyone can make a drawing of these/this story/ies, please send me some QwQ

**I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS ACCOUNT.**

****so, if you have any more questions, send them to me. :)

Ciao~ Ciao~~


End file.
